halothelostkeysrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Halo: The Lost Keys Wiki
Quick about Welcome to Halo: TLK, a non canon text based roleplay server based around the Halo Universe following the events of Halo 5: Guardians. Members have the full ability to write and play as an original character from various backgrounds. Character backstory, description, and ability are completely up for the writer to decide. The in server lore diverges after the events of Halo 4: Spartan Ops in which the Janus Keys are lost to the UNSC. This Wiki is intended to help players find the information that they are looking for. Whether it be finding the information needed to make a new character or reading up on the characters you are going to be interacting with so you know a bit about them, the plan is for it to all be easy to find so that you can find the answers to questions without having to ask! Important things # Read before joining #* Rules #* Server Guide # Beginner Character Application Information #* Application Guide #* Application Join the Discord * https://discord.gg/x3YVaZv Join in the Discussion! * https://halothelostkeysrp.fandom.com/f The Wiki is Currently under reconstruction, things are getting moved around and updated. Sorry for any features that are not complete at this time -Shy The Story So Far... In 2557 Dr. Halsey under the capture of Jul Mdama managed unlock the secrets of mysterious object known as the Janus Key. A relic that would map out the location of all known Halo rings and any forerunner objects in the galaxy. As the UNSC moved to retreive Halsey, she managed to get her part of the Janus key to spartan Thorne. After the incident with Palmer, Halsey and Jul, Thorne was on his way back to a UNSC ship, when he was attacked. The unknown forces hit him hard and fast, killing the spartan, and leaving the key with this mysterious enemy. Jul Mdama posses the other half currently and his whereabouts are unknown. With the UNSC knowing that the activation of a Halo ring could be the end of all life in the galaxy, they have formed an elite task force to track down the Key. With the construction of the Acheron, a UNSC supercarrier the formation of Task Force Omega began. This group of marine, odst and spartan forces have a clear mission; Find the and complete the Janus key then locate and destroy all Halo rings. Currently the UNSC Acheron orbits the world of Sedra where they believe a central piece of intel lies for them to track down the missing keys. July 10th, 2557 - Operation Shadow Spear After receiving information as to the location of the ONI defector Dr. Hess. Several teams are sent from the UNSC Acheron to the planet of Sedra to both secure the Doctor and destroy a Covenant AA Cannon. ~~ July 25, 2557 - Acheron Combat Team Engages New Hunter Variant in Simulation Room During a simulation set up for several UNSC personnel by Spartan III, Logan-162, a new Hunter variant is engaged. This unscheduled and over the top simulation serves as the reason was Logan was demoted as the shipboard AI’s, Dubito, designated handler. He was quickly replaced by fellow SIII, Kacie B-142. ~~ August 8th, 2557 - Task Force Omega Encounters a Drifting Fragment of the Alpha Halo Following information that a fragment from the Halo Ring destroyed by the Master Chief had drifted into orbit over Sedra, a UNSC team lead by Spartan III, Kacie B-142, is sent to investigate. There, they discover that the Flood survived. A fragment of the UNSC Acheron’s shipboard AI, Dubito, manages to gather more information prior to the team leaving and returning to the ship. ~~ August 8th, 2557 - Task Force Omega Deploys Ground Teams to Investigate Sedra’s Crust for Anomalous Effects In conjunction with the team sent to the Halo Fragment itself, another UNSC team is sent to investigate the effect the fragment is having on the planet below. There, they encountered Flood forms. This serves as confirmation of Flood contact as a result of the Alpha Halo fragment. All ground teams are evacuated and local area is cleansed of infection. ~~ August 15th, 2557 - UNSC Acheron Rendezvous with the rest of the Battle Group Due to time constraints, the UNSC Acheron was sent ahead of the rest of the Task Force to complete several time sensitive missions. The rest of the battle group was to join them in due time. However, after the ambush when the ship was in orbit over Sedra, the schedule was moved up. ~~ August 21st, 2557 - UNSC Lethe and Accompanying Infiltration Team Sent to Paradise Falls Colony to Investigate Unknown Distress Beacon Using it’s advanced sensory capabilities, the UNSC Lethe was able to pick up an unknown distress beacon coming from a colony not too far away from the battle group. Along with a hand-picked infiltration team, the UNSC Lethe is sent to investigate. It is soon revealed that the distress beacons originates from the Insurrection.(edited) ~~ August 29th, 2557 - UNSC Styx Sent to Investigate the Planet, Mesogreen Having lost contact with several UNSC science outposts on the planet Mesogreen, the UNSC Styx deploys two teams tasked with securing the outposts and figuring out what happened. Once there, both teams discovered the planet’s native, untamed flora and fauna are far less than hospitable. August 31st, 2557 - UNSC Acheron tasked with investigating a weapon faculty on the planet New Carthage near the city of Pori. An alert was triggered from a weapon facility with top secret prototype equipment when it fell under control of the Insurrectionist with a quick and concise attack. Captain Sutherland sent a strike team to retrieve any intel they could get their hands on and rescue any surviving UNSC personnel. It was an intense op, resulting in Spartan Allison Shepherd in critical condition and having to be moved immediately to cryo freeze to sustain her life. Elite, Vien, managed to upload all files to the UNSC Acheron which, in turn, was given to High Command and manufactured multiple, fully functional HANNIBAL Scorpions, Wasps and Mantises. The leader of the Insurrectionist group was captured and awaits to be interrogated. ~~ September 30th, 2557 With Dr. Hess captured and willing to give the Task Force cooperation, with negotiations, a planet that Jul was using as a secret Fortress was located. A frontal assault planet side was launched, only to have thousands of lives obliterated by the Covenant forces. After a momentary brainstorm, Captain Sutherland, Marshall and the two AI Dubito and Erudito, along with coordination from the rest of the Task Force, were able to plan an effective second wave. The assault took the Covenant ground forces by surprise. A space battle of multiple cruisers began, only to reveal that a Carrier was in the waiting along with other hidden reinforcements. Bombs were placed on both the Styx and the Acheron. The Acheron and Styx sustained heavy damage, luckily with minimal casualties. Once the rest of the Task Force arrived to the battle, as well as the Swords of Sanghelios the tides were able to turn in favor of the UNSC. After disarming the bomb on the Styx, a countermeasure was activated on the Acheron and an immediate countdown began. Spartan Nick Lancey took it on himself to send the bomb to the Carrier, even if it cost him his own life. The battle planet side was quick and decisive, Alpha team acting as a diversion and taking down security while Bravo team made an assault on Jul once defenses were shut down. During the battle, Alpha team encountered a Goliath but were able to kill it with aid from Octavia’s bombing runs. Upon killing Jul and his guards, it was revealed that it was a decoy, that the real Jul had evacuated prior to the attack and that Doctor Catherine Halsey was now aiding the Covenant and predicted every move that the Task Force would have made. Shore leave was ordered as the battle came to a close to ensure the repairs of the Styx and Acheron, and any other ships damaged as the hunt for the Janus Keys began. ~~Category:Browse